


-

by FreckledSaint



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Yeah I wrote this while freezing at the bus stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSaint/pseuds/FreckledSaint
Summary: After reading a fantastic story called 'Unhewn' by hhavenh I started to ship Hans with one of the Stabbington bros and now we're here





	-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when my bus was delayed by fifteen minutes but I still hope you enjoy this quickly written Drabble!

Murphy couldn't help but chuckle when he walked through the door of his house. Hans and him moved in together to a humble apartment, have been living there for a few months now. Unfortunately, the central heating recently broke and it was mid-November. While unpleasant, Murphy didn't mind the ever present chill. Hans, on the other hand, absolutely hated the cold. Ever since the heating stopped he has been wrapping himself whatever blankets he could find or he wore Murphy's clothes. 

"Cold?" Murphy asked, kicking his shoes off. Hans looked up at him from the sofa and nodded. Murphy approached him, sat on their little sofa and pulled Hans gently onto his lap. 

Hans giggled as Murphy's calloused hands made their way up his chest while kisses peppered the nape of his neck. "Murphy. Murphy, you know I'm going to see my brothers and mother on the weekend. As far as my brothers are concerned, I'm as straight as a stick and single." 

He nuzzled Hans' hair; it's grown so much longer in the past few months, almost reached the shoulders. "You managed to fool your entire high school."

"It's different," Hans muttered. "High school dynamics are so much more simpler than Westergaard family dynamics." True enough. He himself had an older twin and an annoying family friend but he couldn't imagine being the youngest of thirteen. "My mother's been curious to know why I moved out of university accommodations."

"And your brothers?"

"They don't know yet," Hans said. "Although I think Ben and Klaus will soon figure out that I'm no longer at accommodations. Don't think they'll be thrilled to know that I secretly moved in with my boyfriend without telling them. Goodness knows Moran won't be happy that I didn't talk about it with him because he's a recent grad."

Furrowing his brows, Murphy asked,"He'd be upset? Which one is he again?" He knew he should've had them down by now but in his defense Hans did have twelve brothers. 

"Moran's the twelfth one; he's five years older than me." Hans pulled out his phone from underneath his many blankets and showed Murphy a family photo. He pointed at a blue eyed man with dirty blond hair who stood besides Hans' mother. "Since he's a recent graduate he appointed himself as my advisor while I'm studying. As if Ben isn't a handful by himself. Almost makes me miss the times I was constantly ignored," he paused. "Almost." 

Murphy hummed in agreement. Even though Hans rarely admits it, they both knew that he thrived on positive attention. "Think they'll like me?" Murphy is certain they won't like him. Hans is twenty and Murphy's twenty four, Hans is a political science student and Murphy's a woodworker. He had met his boyfriend's mother once, Christina Westergaard, and while she was polite towards Murphy there was still tension in the air. 

"Oh compared to some of their exes you're an absolute saint. And if they have any problems then we can duke it out," Hans assured. "You're much quieter compared to most of my family but honestly I'd say that my brothers are too loud instead." 

Seamus and Rider would be laughing their asses off if they heard this. Murphy knew he was quiet; his entire childhood he was teased for being silent. He never felt the need to speak considering his twin (and later Rider) would always talk for him. However, if asked a direct question then Murphy will voice a direct answer. "Your mother?"

Thinking for a moment he answered, "I'm not sure. I know she doesn't dislike you though. You worry too much. It'll be fine! We've been dating for over a year. Whether my brothers like it or not. You're my sweet boyfriend. And, " Hans flipped himself to straddle Murphy's waist ," if that sweet boyfriend is careful where he bites, then he is more than welcome to have me." He finished speaking with lips quirked upwards in a feline grin. 

Murphy smiled a little before pressing a kiss on Hans' forehead. "Glad to know," he whispered, running his fingers through the copper hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the brothers' name I took from the writer mk94 so be sure to check them out! Also 'Unhewn' is so great so you should check out hhavenh!


End file.
